Revenge
by filmjolk1
Summary: What if general grievous survived. What would he do that would affect the universe
1. Chapter 1

Revenge chapther one

Authors note: this fanfiction is about if general grievous survived the battle on utapau and what would happen aftear. This will have the verision of grievous from the 2003 cartoon. this will focus on general grievous and he will be the "good guy" kind of. anyways i hope you enjoyed the first chapther.

 **General grievous walked to obi wan as he held his Electrostaff. Obi wan used the force to grab a blaster and he started shooting at grievous. Grievous blocked with the electrostaff and continued walking forwars. Grievous hit obi wan with the electrostaff and watched as obi wan fell down. Pathetic, grievous said as he got in his ship. Grievous flew away from utapau and entered hyper space to get to his secret base. A few galatic hours later later he arived at the third moon of vassek. grievous landed in his base and exited the ship. Grievous walked in to his repair room where A4-D where. Doctor i need repairs and quick, grievous said What happened this time, A4-D said. I dont have time to explain get to work now, grievous said. This will take a while you are heavily damaged, A4-D said. Yeah yeah whatever, grievous said.**

 **Meanwhile on utapau**

 **Obi wan climbed up from the water he fell in to. he saw cody and a few clones destroying the few remaining droids. Obi wan walked up to cody and the clones who finsihed of the last droid. General kenobi you survived?!, cody said in suprise. Yes but grievous has managed to escape again, Obi wan said. Im sorry obi wan but orders are orders, cody said as he and all the clones pointed their blasters at him. Obi wan force pulled his lightsaber from cody that he saw that cody had and activated it. the clones started shooting at him and obi wan deflected them. Obi wan ran to another platform where his ship was on. Dont let him get away, cody said as he continued shooting. Obi wan got in his ship and flew up to space. obi wan entered a hyper space ring and went in to hyperspace.**

 **A while later at grievous lair**

 **Alright the repair is done now, A4-D said. Good i will be going now, grievous said. Where are you going, A4-D said. Mustafar, grievous said as he walked away. grievous entered his ship and flew to space and entered hyperspace. a while later grievous arived at mustafar. He landed on one of the landing platform that where outside the sepratist base. He exited his ship and walked in to the base. he walked down a long coridor that lead to the room where the counsil was. You are late, nute gunray said. I had to go get repairs but that dosent matter now, girevous said. We are being overpowered by the republic we must act quickly too win this war before the republic destroys us, Wat tambor said. But how we have lost count dooku how are we supposed to win now, San hill said. Are you questioning my capeblity of leading the sepratists, Grievous said. No but we will have a hard time without dooku, san hill said. We should contact sidious he might know what we are supposed to do, Poggles said in geonosian. Yes he should know, Grievous said. General grievous contacted darth sidious and waited for him to answear. What is it, Darth sidious said when he answeared. We have a problem, General grievous said. general grievous you have survived good but what is the problem, darth sidious said. The republic is overpowering us and we dont know how to fix this, Grievous said. Dont worry my plan is soon complete and i will send my new apreantis lord vader to give you your reward, darth sidious said as he turned of the comunication. Another sith how many of the sith are there, Nute gunray said. They seem to always have a new apreantis, wat tambo said. That dosent matter but i wonder what our reward will be, san hill said.**

 **Meanwhile on corusant**

 **Darth vader heard his comlink beeping. he answeared it. You must go to mustafar my apreantis there you will find the sepratist leader you must execute them all, darth sidious said. As you which master, darth vader said. Darth vader got in his space ship and flew out of corusant. he got in one of the hyperspace rings and entered hyperspace.**

 **Padme was talking to C-3po until she heard someone knocking on the door. she opened the door and saw yoda standing there. Obi wan im so glad you survived, padme said. Yes but i have bad news, obi wan said. What do you mean, padme said. Obi wan explained about how anakin had turned to the dark side and how he had the destroyed almost evry jedi. N-no this cant be true, padme said. Im sorry but its true you know where he is you must take me to him there still is a chance for us to save him, obi wan said. He is on mustafar to destroy the sepratist leaders, padme said. We got to go there quick before he goes to far in to the darkside, obi wan said.**

 **Darth vader arived at mustafar. and landed on one of the landing platforms. darth vader entered the base and walked in to the room where most of the counsil members where. Ah lord vader we have been waiting for you, Nute gunray said. Vader used the force to shut all the doors with the force and activated his lightsaber. He quickly started executing evryone in the room. A door opened and general grievous steped out What is going in here, grievous said. Darth vader attacked grievous but he quickly blocked the attack with his lightsaber.**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge chapther 2

Authors note: GOAT GAAHH YAH...uhhh you saw nothing. Anyways this is chapther number two obviously so i hope you will enjoy this chapther. goat says baaah.

 **Grievous took out his second lightsaber with his other hand and activated it. Vader backed away and held his lightsaber up. Grievous swinged his lightsabers at vader trying to cut him in half but vader blocked. all of the sepratist counsil members started runing away to get to their ship to leave. vader jumped to a control pad and destroyed it. the building started to colapse slowly and grievous and vader continued to battle. vader tried going on the offensiv but grievous was too fast so vader had to be on defensive. Grievous kicked vader out of the move and in to the hallway. grievous ran at vader swinging his lightsabers so fast vader could bearly see them. Vader quickly got up on his feet and blocked grievous attack. the celing started colapsing and anakain quickly ran out of the building but the celing colapsed on grievous. anakin saw the remaining sepratist counsil leaving mustafar but he also saw another ship that was landing on mustafar. it looked like padme´s ship. the ship landed on a landing platform and he saw obi wan and padme exiting the ship.**

 **Anakin, padme said. Why is obi wan here, Darth vader said. Well, padme said before being interupted by anakin. Wait a minute YOU BROUGTH HIM HERE TO KILL ME, Darth vader said. Wait n-, padme said but she couldnt finish because vader started force choking her. ANAKIN NO, Obi wan said. Padme fell on to the ground. You should have died at utapau, Darth vader said. You have betrayed the jedi and joined the dark side and destroyed democrasy, Obi wan said. No the jedi betrayed the republic, Darth vader said. Then you are truly lost, Obi wan said as he activated his lightsaber. Vader activated his lightsaber and attacked obi wan. Obi wan blocked it and they got in to a lightsaber lock. Sudenly someone started shooting at vader. vader got hit by the suprise and fell down to his knees. What the, obi wan said. Grievous walked out of the base that hadny collapsed completly while holding a blaster. grievous walked to vader and lifted him up. I wont be killed by a sith, grievous said as he threw vader on the ground. You cant win anakin, obi wan said as he pointed his lightsaber at vader. grievous ignited two of his own lightsabers and threw away his blaster. Vader started backing up until he couldnt back up anymore.**

 **Grievous and obi wan attacked vader while vader started blocking. vader force pushed obi wan away but grievous managed to cut of his legs and one of his arms. vader screamed out in pain. Grievous kicked vader of the edge and watched how he landed on a cliff with a part of his remaining legs in the lava. obi wan got back up on his feet aftear the force push and walked to the ledge and looked at vader. YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN THEM, Obi wan yelled. Grievous picked up vaders lightsaber and aded it to his colection. I have feeling you will try to kill me, obi wan said. No i have others that are more important to destroy, grievous said. Who, obi wan asked. Darth sidious has betrayed me and the rest of the sepratists, Grievous. Then we have something in common for once, Obi wan said. what do you mean, grievous said. We found out palpatin is sidious and he had planed the war to weaken the jedi so he could execute them, obi wan said. So your saying that Darth sidious has been the leader of both the republic and sepratists, Grievous said. Yes but i could use your help to take down the empire as its now called, Obi wan said. Fine but i can garuntie i will, grievous said. Obi wan put padme in her ship and grievous walked to the co pilot chair. Obi wan sat down at the pilot chair and they flew up in space. we will meet with others that wants to destroy the empire but they are not many, Obi wan said. I can call in the remaining sepratist council to the meeting, grievous said. Good but are you sure they will listen, obi wan said. They have no choice i am the supreme leader of the sepratists so they have no choice but listening to me, grievous said.**

 **grievous and obi wan entered the tantive four and obi wan caried padme in. bail organa, mon mothma, yoda and the remaining sepratist counsil walked up to them and greeted them. the council members who survived where poggle the lesser, wat tambo, san hill and Rune haako. a while later padme died during child birth aftear she had just named the children. they all gathered in a meeting room (exept the children obviously). we need to find a way to how we can defeat the empire, bail organa said. they are aready to strong, mon mothma said. but we will need to act soon the empire has stolen a weapon that the sepratists have building that can destroy planets, Poggle the lesser said in geonosian. WHAT, Obi wan said in suprise. The death star as its called was supposed to be used for intimidation and mostly on ships but in the hands of sidious we dont know how what he will use it at, San hill said. Finished when it will be, yoda said. It will most likely take a few years more than a decade, Rune haako said. Then we will have time to prepare for it, Bail organa said. Me and the rest of the sepratists can act like we are dead so the empire wont hunt us so we can build up our army and create another ship with a ion canon to disable the deathstar, grievous said. We should go in to hiding and prepare for a decade then we will be able to challenge the empire, obi wan said. I agree, san hill said. We can hide on the planet oroboros darth sidious dosent know about it and there are many recources for building droids and ships, wat tambo said. how many battle droids will you be able to make in a decade, Mon mothma asked. We will be able to create atleast 15 milions droids of difrent kind if we make them more effective but if we make them as usual it will be much more, Grievous said. Will it be better if you make them more effective than just making more of them, bail organa said. yes they will be much better than usual and we can already use the once that already have been created, grievous said. good prepare we should do now, Yoda said.**

 **End of chapther 2**

 **Authors note: yas goat is good shit...UHH IGNORE THAT AGAIN THERE IS NO SECRET THAT GOATS ARE MADE OF LAMPS...uhh anyways the planet "oroboros" is my own creation it dosent exitst in star wars canon or legends...i think. anyways i hope you enjoyed and Rip america i hope it dosent turn out to bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge chapther 3

Authors note: i have managed to summon a goat to create a bunch of goat cheese to make it easier to write. anyways heres the chapther so enjoy.

 **The tantive IV exited hyperspace and arived at the planet oroboros. there was a smal blockade of sepratist ships protecting the planet. the main ship of the smal blockade contacted the Tantive IV. Bail organa answeared and a Super tatical droid apeard as a hologram. Surender now and you will be allowed to live, The super tatical droid said. We are on your side we have general grievous here we are here since we need a planet to hide from the empire on, Bail organa said. Negativ general grievous is curently stationed with the counsil, The supet tatical droid said. Let us thrue super tatical droid, Wat tambo said who were close by. Uhh yes sir, The super tatical droid said. The Tantive IV flied pass the blockade and landed in one of the bigger landing platforms in a sepratist base. Grievous,obi wan,the children, yoda, bail, mon mothma and the sepratist counsil exited the ship and they were greated by a few B1 battle droids and a droid commander. I will call in the remaining army here i dont know how much thats left since most of it was deactivated exept the ones that cant be deactivated manualy or any other way, Grievous said. Good we will check around a bit on the planet, obi wan said. Do not leave the base this planet is full of ranchors, Poggles the lesser said in geonisian. Wait ranchors?, bail organa said. We brougth ranchors outside the base to make it harder for the republic to win a battle since the ranchors will attack them we trained them to not attack droids, Wat tambo said.**

 **I didnt know it was posible to train ranchors, Bail organa said. Hard to train ranchors but posible it is, Yoda said.**

 **A day later**

 **All of the remaining sepratist ships and army was now stationed on and around the planet oroboros and its moons. there wasnt many that had remained since most had been destroyed or deactivated but there was still a lot remaining.**

 **Meanwhile at corusant**

 **Darth vader was on his way to the emperor. Darth vader had become a cyborg aftear the battle on mustafar. darth vader entered the emperors office and greeted him. Welcome lord vader, Darth sidious said. What is it you seek master, darth vader said. I have a mission for you lord vader, The emperor said. What is the mission, Darth vader said. We have found out that the remaining sepratists have hid somewhere in the Unown regions i need you to locate them do not attack unles they spot you. you will be stationed on a modified venator class star destroyer that can scan for droids, Darth sidious said. As you wish, Darth vader said. I have already prepared the ship for you. go now and report imdietly when you find them, Darth sidious said. Yes master, darth vader said as he left darth sidious office.**

 **Darth vader entered his personal star ship and flew up in to space. He landed in the Venator class star destroyer and walked to the main bridge. they entered hyperspace and were now on their way to the Unown regions. The unown regions are extremly dangerous and its extremly hard to navigate there. But darth vader didnt care he would do anything to destroy the sepratists.**

 **Back at oroboros**

 **General grievous were planing for how to make the blockade for the moons and the planet oroboros to defend if the empire found out where they were. Grievous there is a problem in one of the mines, Poggle the lesser said in geonosian as he entered the room. What is the problem, grievous asked. The mining droids acidently found a tribe of Gundarks and now the gundarks has attacked the droids in the cave, Poggle the lesser said. WHAT, Grievous said. I have sent a team of B1´s to kill them, Poggle the lesser said. B1 battle droids wont be able to do anything against those gundarks, Grievous said. They were the only availeble units all others are helping prepare more droid factories, Poggle the lesser said. Ughh il get a bunch of B2 battle droids and an aat and then il take care of them, Grievous said. The gundarks are in Cave 2C, Poggle the lesser said as he left the room.**

 **A while later**

 **Grievous had prepared the B2 Battle droids and the aat. Move in to the cave and find the Gundraks, Grievous said as he and the droids, moved in to the cave. They saw an huge hole in a wall with claw marks. The gundarks came from there move in we must destroy their nest, Grievous said. they marched in to the hole in the wall and saw five gundarks. FIRE, Grievous yelled. The B2 battle droids started shooting at the gundarks as the gundarks ran towards them. The aat shot from its main canon and hit one of the gundarks on the throath and killed it instantly. The B2 battle droids managed to take down another one before the gundarkds reached them.**

 **One of the gundarks tried to grab Grievous but grievous jumped up on it. Grievous pulled the ears of it (Yes i had to make a refrence to empire strikes back). The gundark screamed in pain and the aat shot it and killed it. one of the B2 battle droids shot a missile in to the mouth and gundraks head exploded. the last gundark was shot down by the aat. They heard something walking towards them from the dark. They turned around and saw it. It was an aplha gundark and two normal gundarks. the gundarks started runing towards them.**

 **End of chapther 3**

 **Authors note: And that was chapther 3 i hope you enjoyed it and if you do leave a rewiev if you want. and also goat.**


End file.
